A gift given and recieved by both parties
by Emlysiumthemagnificent
Summary: Each night marionette receives a very special visitor to her prize corner. Each night a new gift is given to Freddy and Marionette. Human!Freddy Human!Puppet freddyxmarionette


5:00 a.m., they had an hour before the night shift was up. Freddy found himself in the prize corner he waited for the music box to unwind. "Heya, Fredbear." She said in her usual sweet tone. He lifted her out of her box and held her tight; she patted his head like a mother would comfort her child. Their relationship had always been more than mother and son. Foxy, Bonnie, Chica and Golden Freddy all treated her like their mother. She ran her gloved fingers through his brown hair. He looked up at her "How where the kids to today?" she asked although she already knew the answer "Quiet they just stood their staring at us trying to ask what was wrong with us." He said smiling.

Children always managed to get to the parts and services amidst the chaos sometimes they were scared by the broken animatronics, the wires protruding from their bodies, eyes and limbs missing or out of place. Parts and services always had an atmosphere as the old animatronics rested in gloom. He held puppet in place as he sat on the prize corner bench. She wrapped her legs around his back; she smiled at him as he held her close on his lap.

"Marri, How long have you been here?" Freddy asked sighing

"I don't know, all I know is I finally stopped caring as long as _he_ doesn't come back again. I'm content." She said monotone.

"It's just we never really asked you did you want be here, I mean How did get where you are today?"

"I remember banging on doors I remember wanting to see you, crying because I could only see you and not be near and then, I was all alone."

"Well puppet here I am, I only wish I could stop you crying." He slowly traced his thumb up her purple tear lines.

"It was a small price to pay to be with you." She smiled.

Freddy stood up shoving Marionette of his lap she knitted her brows together in a mixture of anger and confusion. "So you happily let yourself be murdered for the promise of being with a soulless husk that couldn't even talk, what am I Freddy's' puppeteer?"

"You know it's not like that, I told you I was all alone for so long as a kid I always thought the animatronics came alive at night and conversed with each other. You are right they were soulless husks and you know you're not Freddy. You're who you choose to be not who you were."

Marionette abruptly turned to her box and pulled out a sheaf of paper all of them letters and drawings from children. She ran her thin fingers through it pulling out a drawing of her smiling her onyx hair had been pulled into twin tails she was smiling as the child in the picture hugged her. "These are drawings and things children write to me and us I always try and save them when the staff throws them out." She held the sheaf of paper held together by a balloon string close to her chest letting the memories wash over her. Freddy sat down next to her on the bench

"May I have a look at some of the things they write and draw for me?" He requested tracing his fingers gently over puppets' collarbones. She reaches down and pulls out one of Freddy in his former glory. He stands on stage Chica to his right Bonnie to his left, He is dressed in his formal white shirt,brown waistcoat,black bowtie and dress pants. He remembers how the staff meticulously polished his shoes. His hair had been styled the brown fringe combed straight, the staff at Freddy Fazbears' Pizza always took pride in the way the animatronics were dressed. "This is the day after we were killed isn't it?"

Puppet just rests her head on Freddy's shoulder and nods tiredly. He reads the words beneath the drawing. 'Thank You. You really are all amazing Felicity 11'

"Do you think she remembers us?"

"I don't know Fred, but I hope so." She smiles sadly up at him "Hey Marri, what do else do you have in that box of yours?"

"Things that mean something." she let the sentence hang in the air and rummaged through her box. She smiled the box was relatively large and besides she often curled up in a ball when she was in her box.

"You don't have much room in there do you?" Freddy asked

"It's alright, anyway nightshift is almost over I'll see you tomorrow night." Marionette turned and placed a peck of Freddy's' cheek

Freddy nodded "Let's see what the kids are like tomorrow huh?"


End file.
